Never Too Much Pocky
by Anpan Roller
Summary: "Ash? I think you've become fatter." Gary couldn't help but notice. GaryxAsh. Shounen ai. Contains a chubby Ash.


**A/N:** A short piece of fluff (or should I call this nonsense). Just a warning though, Ash will be an adorable, slightly (emphasis on _slightly_) chubby boy here so I don't know, if it disturbs you to find him getting fattened up by a fanfic author you may do your eyeballs a good deed and find other better stories to satisfy your daily cravings for AshGary fluff. Oh yeah this story contains brief mentions of sex too. Other than that, please enjoy the story!

**(Obligatory) Disclaimer: **Do not own Pokemon (yadda yadda yadda)  
><em>But the thought of keeping a chubby Ash at home is so tempting... <em>

* * *

><p>Gary observed as Ash hauled himself off the couch, crushed the empty bag of chips and left the living room. When he came back a few minutes later he returned with cans of fruit juice and a box of Pocky. Ash hummed an upbeat tune as he set the piles of food on the table, while Gary wondered how he carried so much stuff on his skinny arms.<p>

On second thought, Gary noticed that his arms were not as thin as he remembered it to be. The bone structure of his hand was less obvious than the Ash in his memories. Gary dismissed this thought and focused his attention back to the movie, just like Ash did as he settled back onto the couch.

The protagonist was in the midst of his monologue, when Gary's interest got stolen once again by the ripping of the packet of Pocky. He openly turned his head to look at the Pokemon Champion chewing on the chocolate coated stick gleefully, and finally realised that Ash's jaw had not really stopped moving since the start of the movie.

Noticing Gary's obvious staring, the raven-haired boy extended his hand, offering him the snack in his hands. Gary got caught off-guard, a little taken aback that his spying skills failed him, and shook his head, focusing on the TV screen once more.

"Buddy, I… am the Dragonite Warrior."

_Munch munch munch._

"You? You're a snorlax! What're you gonna do, Big Guy? Sit on me?"

_Munch munch munch._

"Don't tempt me."

_Munch munch. Swallow. Crack. Munch munch munch._

The workaholic inside of Gary had to do something. "Uh, Ash?" He began.

"Hm?" Ash replied, eyes fixated on screen, still chewing on his Pocky.

"I can't help but notice you've had a full lunch and finished a bag of chips today…" As he spoke he studied the boy. Indeed, Ash's cheeks _were_ getting a bit fleshier and his arms a little thicker than he recalled… and is that a small belly beginning to show?

Ash turned to look at Gary, his eyes wide with curiosity. "Yes I did. Why?" He finally finished up the stick and placed the rest of the box on the table. Hopefully it's not empty.

"I think…" Gary hesitated as he pondered how to break it to his boyfriend. He shifted closer, and poked the boy's strip of excess flesh over spilling the hemlines of his jeans. "I think you've gotten fatter, Ash." Nah, this boy needs to learn the harsh truth.

Ash immediately flushed bright red, shoving Gary's probing finger away. Gary stared intently at his lover, (or was he studying his rounder cheeks?) waiting for a response. He didn't want to hurt him, he just wanted to inform him.

Ash finally started, his face still painted a deep scarlet. "A-Actually I did notice that my pants are getting tighter… but I didn't really think much of it.

"A-And I had nothing to do either. I mean, I thought I could take a break from training my Pokemon for a while and just… you know, relax. Plus I had nothing to do while waiting for your work to end so I usually end up in front of the TV and… and… well when you're watching a show it's a natural instinct to want to nibble on something… isn't it?"

Gary raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so you're blaming it on me?"

Ash's shoulders tensed. "No! No! I- I mean… it's just…" He then gave a defeated sigh. He pinched not-so-thin layer of tummy grudgingly. "I should start exercising shouldn't I?"

Gary examined his boyfriend's face. His peach pink lips were pouted, the corners of it barely covered by his pudgier cheeks. In fact, there was something about his full cheeks that made Gary feel as though a packet of diabetic popping candy had exploded inside him, an amused smile on his face a result of the burst of sweetness.

He leant in and his fingers instinctively found their way to Ash's face, rubbing his hands over the flesh and kneading it. "Nah, on a second thought I think you're quite cute this way," he replied to Ash's moans of protest. He wondered if it would feel nice to cup ample cheeks like this while kissing him.

He did find out, and yes he was right, unsurprisingly. Ash's lips still tastes the same (perhaps sweeter and chocolate-ish), he still smells the same (maybe a bit more like chips but hey that smells good anyway), and he still makes the same grunts of complaint that always melt into whimpers of delight (nope nothing changed about that). Ash still excites and entices Gary's senses the same way he did when he was a bony teenager on his previous trips here, when he came back from the Pokemon League with some toned muscles and even now when he grew faintly chubby. Yep, it's still the same Ash he loves.

Gary's free hand snuck under his shirt and played with the small strip of fat at the back of his hips. Ash jolted a bit and pulled back, plump lips moist with wetness. "No Gary not now, not when I'm-"

The researcher jokingly pulled on a concerned face. "Well, you did say you needed some exercise didn't you?" But the devious smirk that found its way to his mouth gave the game away. "I happen to know an exercise that'll burn quite a lot of calories… depending on the intensity that is."

Three months later, when Delia noticed how much weight Ash had lost, she decided she should do her job as a mother well and whipped up even more food for her son. What she didn't tell him was how it was his loyal childhood friend who had been the one anonymously sponsoring his meals.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** If you haven't noticed, they were watching Kungfu Snorlax. And I don't know about you guys but I thought it was a very funny idea. Okay, glory time over.

Also, no offense to all the non-size-zero people out there! Because I'm a chubby little ball as well. But hey, you can't deny the fact that chubby people are nicer to hug than bony ones.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this little nonsense of mine. I know that my tenses are still not up to standard right now so I would appreciate it if you're willing to help me out!

Also, reviews are appreciated. Donate a review to fund Ash's weight loss program today! *gets dragged away by Ash's Bulbasaur*


End file.
